L'amour et la haine sont des sentiments si proches
by Mr. Insom
Summary: Hiccup, Raiponce, Merida et Jack son prêts pour leur sixième année, mais qu'est-ce que cette dernière leur réserve?
1. Rencontres

_Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commence, on y retrouve les mêmes règles, les mêmes profs, les mêmes élèves. Pourtant pour Hiccup, Raiponce, Merida et Jack une chose est nouvelle. Le fait que quatre personnes chacun d'une maison différente, reste ensemble? Entre querelles amicales et moins amicales, romance et vents, amitié et disputes, sortilèges et choses naturelles, leur sixième année promet d'être faite de bons souvenirs...ou presque?_

* * *

**Une rencontre, c'est quelque chose de décisif, une porte, une fracture, un instant qui marque le temps et crée un avant et un après.**

**[Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt]**

* * *

Hiccup venait de trouver un compartiment vide, et il en était bien content.

Une fois assis, le garçon de Serdaigle sortit un livre pour passer le temps et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

C'était l'abominable exemplaire du monstrueux livre des monstres. Après lui avoir caressé le dos, il l'ouvrit et hésita au sommaire sur quel chapitre choisir puis il vit celui sur les dragons. Des bestioles dangereuses. Il venait d'une des premières îles à avoir réussi à en capturer. C'était dans ses origines tout ça.

Le garçon brun entamait sa lecture lorsque la porte de la cabine coulissa.

"Salut ! Je ne trouve pas d'autres compartiments où m'installer, est-ce que je peux rester ici?" demanda une blonde dont ses cheveux lui allaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Hiccup lui répondit positivement et elle le remercia d'un sourire tandis qu'elle s'installait. Le garçon vit que sa camarade qui semblait être en troisième année tout comme lui, était de Poufsouffle.

_Au fait, je suis Raiponce!

_Et moi Hiccup.

La demoiselle vit alors la lecture de ce dernier.

_Oh! Tu suis les cours de soins aux créatures magiques? Je dois encore attendre un an pour pouvoir y assister...Alors c'est bien?

_Je ne sais pas, je suis tout comme toi en troisième année. J'ai simplement vu le livre à la librairie et j'aime bien ce thème et tout...

_Je trouve aussi que les créatures magiques sont des êtres fabuleux!, s'exclama Raiponce les yeux brillants tandis qu'Hiccup sourit à l'enthousiasme de sa camarade.

Ils entamèrent alors une discussion à ce sujet, ils parlèrent des hippogriffes, des strangulots, des dragons, des licornes et ainsi de suite.

La Poufsouffle, heureuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un de si gentil, lui présenta Pascal son camélon. Le Serdaigle lui parla de son île.

Puis ils ré-abordèrent le sujet des créatures magiques, et cela durant toute la suite du trajet.

Ils ne cessèrent de discuter seulement lorsque dans la Grande Salle ils rejoignirent leurs maisons respectives.

Les jours suivants, les deux élèves se saluèrent de la main mais petit à petit puisqu'ils ne restaient jamais ensemble, ils ne se dirent plus bonjour.

Oubliant chacun l'existence de l'autre durant l'année.

* * *

La chaleur de juin annonçait le retour des élèves chez eux.

Hiccup, comme chaque année, cherchait désespérément un compartiment où s'installer.

Il galérait avec sa grosse valise, son sac et sa prothèse à la jambe qu'il avait depuis peu. Le garçon n'arrêtait pas de pencher la tête pour voir quel compartiment était libre ou non. Malheureusement pour lui, il traversa beaucoup de compartiments dont la réponse était "non", à son grand désespoir d'ailleurs.

Puis le brun vit enfin un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une seule fille à l'intérieur.

Il vit coulisser la porte et reconnut aussitôt la Poufsouffle qu'il avait rencontré au début de l'année précédente.

_Euh...Raiponce? Je peux m'asseoir ici?

_Oh! Hiccup c'est ça? Bien sur que tu peux!, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon s'assit, hésitant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit si chaleureux avec lui.

Raiponce se rappela soudain que le garçon qui l'année précédente avait aussi hâte qu'elle que d'avoir cours de soins aux créatures magiques, avait été justement dans sa classe lors de ce cours cette année.

_Alors tu as aimé cette première année de soins aux créatures magiques? ,demanda la jeune fille.

_Oui et toi?

_Oui, en plus je trouve le professeur Maximus génial!

_Un peu flippant de temps à autre...

_Il aime faire respecter les règles c'est tout!

_Contrairement à Rider que le prof' ne lâche pas.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement en se rappelant beaucoup de cours où le professeur Maximus surveillait de très près un élève surnommé Flynn Rider. Dès que ce dernier s'éloignait du groupe, le professeur le suivait de très près, les yeux emplis de détermination, les narines fortement dilatées, et un air sévère sur le visage.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement.

_Ouf! Enfin un compartiment qui n'est pas bondé!, s'exclama la rousse qui venait d'entrer.

_Bonjour!, dit Raiponce, extasiée à l'idée d'une nouvelle rencontre.

_Euh...salut, bredouilla un Hiccup désappointé par la brusque et surprenante arrivée de leur camarade.

Elle se présenta sous le nom de Merida.

Mais les deux jeunes gens la connaisssait déjà même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé à ce jour.

Elle se trouvait être aussi dans leur groupe de soins aux créatures magiques. De plus, la rousse était cette année, la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor.

Raiponce lui posa pas mal de questions comme elle avait fait avec Hiccup à leur rencontre.

Les deux jeunes filles s'entendirent aussitôt et ne cessèrent de discuter. Hiccup, dont la présence avait été oubliée durant les quinze dernières minutes, fut présenté par à Merida par la Poufsouffle.

_Salut Hiccup, alors d'où tu viens?

_De Berk.

_L'île aux dragons?!, demanda la Gryffondor , les yeux brillants.

Il acquiesça et elle le pria d'en dire plus, Raiponce écoutait aussi d'une oreille attentive.

_Et bien...y'a des dragons...on les capture...et on essaye de les dresser tout ça tout ça..., bredouilla le brun.

_Et tu vois tout les jours des dragons? Ça doit être génial!

_Est-ce qu'ils sont mignons?

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent vers leur camarade Poufsouffle, interloqués par la question.

_Ce n'est pas mignon les dragons?, demanda cette dernière sur un ton absolument innocent.

Une fois qu'Hiccup lui expliqua qu'un dragon peut te cramer en moins de trois secondes, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire durant l'été, de comment est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé cette quatrième année, etc...

Puis vint l'arrivée en gare, où ils se sont mutuellement dit au revoir d'un air timide et rejoignirent leurs parents afin de rentrer chez eux pour profiter de l'été.

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs était seul dans le compartiment. Il regardait par la fenêtre les parents dire au revoir à leurs enfants tandis que le train avançait dans la direction de son école. Il posa son petit doigt contre la vitre et produisit du givre.

Lorsque soudain dans un coulissement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs et qui souriait toute timide en montrant successivement de son doigt les sièges libres puis elle en marmonnant :" Est-ce que...?".

Le garçon qui fit un sourire charmeur se redressa, en acquiesçant. La demoiselle se retourna alors et fit signe à quelqu'un.

Une fois entrée dans la cabine, elle fut suivie par un garçon brun qui boitait. Le sourire du garçon aux cheveux blancs s'évanouit aussitôt en voyant le brun de Serdaigle s'asseoir à son tour.

Lui, qui était de Serpentard en put s'empêcher de murmurer un "Génial" sarcastique. Pour lui, les Serdaigles étaient des snobs qui pensaient savoir tout surtout.

Ainsi il reporta son attention sur la vitre qui semblait plus intéressante que sa compagnie. Même la blonde qui avait eu accès à sa sphère de solitude ne l'intéressait plus à présent. Le gringalet assis à côté d'elle devait être son petit copain.

"_Je suis Raiponce et voici Hiccup.

_Jack...", marmonna ce dernier sans détourner le regard de la vitre.

Face au compartiment lunatique de son camarade, Hiccup ne semblait pas contredire les stéréotypes sur les Serpentards.

Tandis que la jeune blonde qui était assise en face de Jack, ne sentait aucune animosité particulière. Elle était contente d'avoir trouvé un compartiment, d'y être avec son ami et d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un.

Elle posa des question à ce dernier pour mieux le connaître. Il était de Serpentard et lui aussi allait entrer en cinquième année.

Il sembla un peu plus ouvert à la discussion ainsi qu'Hiccup, ce qui fit passer le temps.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula, mettant Hiccup plus à l'aise avec le Serpentard, Jack était moins ennuyé par le Serdaigle et Raiponce était toujours souriante.

Alors qu'ils discutaient sur le fait qu'ils espéraient ne pas avoir un emploi du temps trop chargé cette année, la porte du compartiment coulissa brusquement laissant apercevoir une rousse à la chevelure imposante et emmêlée qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles à propos des premières années. Raiponce se leva d'un bond tout en criant "Merida!" pour prendre cette dernière dans ses bras.

Une fois les retrouvailles de Raiponce et Merida terminées, ce fût au tour d'Hiccup de saluer la rousse en lui faisant la bise.

La Poufsouffle dit à la nouvelle venue de s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit donc à la seule place de libre, c'est à côté de Jack.

Il soupira un "c'est pas vrai" exaspéré tout en roulant des yeux en reconnaissant sa camarade et rivale de Quidditch qui depuis l'année précédente était la nouvelle attrapeuse de Gryffondor tout comme lui était le nouvel attraper de Serpentard.

C'est à cet instant que Merida se rendit enfin compte de la présence du garçon à ses côtés.

Elle demanda alors à ses camarades sur un ton assez agressif et de manière non très polie envers le Serpentard ce "qu'il foutait là".

_Oh ! Madame est trop importante pour me parler directement?, grogna ce dernier.

_Non tu es simplement trop insignifiant pour que j'ai envie de te parler!

_T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai pas envie d'te parler.

_Alors pourquoi tu fais une remarque?!

_Et toi pourquoi tu me réponds si tu nas pas envie de me parler?

La dispute continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes sous les regards mi-amusés et mi-choqués de Raiponce et d'Hiccup par le mot que venait d'employer Merida pour qualifier Jack.

_Vraiment? C'est ce que tu penses que je suis? Tu sais ce genre de mots grossiers ne devraient pas sortir de la bouche d'une fille...ah ben du coup tu peux l'utiliser mon bonhomme.

_Ah parce que je me bats mieux que toi je suis un gars?_T'envoie pas des fleurs surtout, à mon avis si tu dis ça à propos de tes "exploits" de bagarreuse c'est que tu t'es simplement battue avec des garçons...à califourchon?, dit Jack accompagné d'un sourire qui faisait immédiatement cmprenre le sous-entendu salace.

Merida eut quatre expressions faciales et états d'âmes en moins d'une minute après cette phrase.

Tout d'abord ce fût l'incompréhension des propos de son camarade, qui la laissa froide, un regard hautain et un sourcil levé.

Une fois qu'elle eut compris, elle sembla outrée par le fait que le Serpentard puisse insinuer de telles choses à propos de son corps pur.

Puis une expression de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage face à la perversité dont faisait preuve Jack.

Et en dernier lieu, elle eut une telle envie de le frapper, qu'elle se leva d'un bond en brandissant son poing.

Les yeux de la cible s'écarquillèrent, alors que Raiponce et Hiccup s'étaient déjà levés pour essayer de retenir la rousse.

Soudain les crissement des roues du train qui freinaient sur les rails retentirent.

Et le choc du train qui s'arrête, fit vaciller les deux jeunes filles, alors que le brun s'étala sur le dos à cause de son pied gauche qui était remplacé par une jambe mécanique, où à la place du pied du garçon régnait une sorte de crochet caré.

C'était pour cela qu'il boitait un peu tout à l'heure, conclut Jack.

Dans sa chute, Hiccup avait saisi la jeune blonde qui tomba à son tour. Le Serdaigle qui était alors à moitié à terre, glissa sur le parquet et poussé par l'éan de sa chute, eut son pied et sa prothèse qui rencontrèrent les pieds de sa camarade rousse. Étant positionnée de côté par rapport au brun, toujours prête à frapper Jack, elle allait aussi s'étaler mais sur le ventre et elle tendit son bras en essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Le train était arrêté totalement à présent.

On entendait dans le couloir les ortes des compartiments s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un brouhaha d'élèves, impatients de sortir du train.

Pendant ce temps, n'étaient pas positionnés, assis sur les banquettes et le dos bien droit, comme les quatre années précédentes lors de l'arrivée en garde.

Alors là, pas du tout.

Hiccup, frottait sa nuque qui était contre le bas de la banquette, tout en maudissant sa prothèse, sa maladresse et le freinage brusque du train.

En plus il mangeait de longs cheveux blonds et ses pieds semblaient entortillés avec ceux de Meirda.

Raiponce, dont la tête était positionnée sur le torse de son camarade Serdaigle, avaient de longues mèches blondes qui étaient éparpillées de partout et lui barraient la vue.

Merida, avait ses pieds prisonniers, emmêlés avec ceux d'Hiccup, et pourtant son corps semblait être en oblique, face au bois de la banquette. Son bras était tenu, ce qui la soulevait du sol malgré ses pieds piégés.

Et enfin, Jack, était à moitié allongé sur la banquette et tenait le bras d'une rousse.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à tomber, elle s'était agrippée à son bras, mais pourquoi lui la tenait-elle?

Le temps d'un rapide calcul, il se redressa, toujours en tenant la Gryffondor. Puis avec un sourire sadique il dit à la demoiselle:

_Terminus ! Tout le monde descend!

_Si tu...AAh!, furent les mots prononcés par Merida entre l'instant où Jack lui tenait encore le bras et celui où elle s'étala de tout son long.

Elle grogna un "Je vais le tuer..." pendant qu'elle se relevait alors que le Serpentard était déjà parti avec ses affaires en enjambant ses camarades.

Les jours suivants, Raiponce saluait tout le monde ainsi qu'Hiccup, et Jack et Merida saluaient ses deux derniers tandis que la rousse assassinait du regard le garçon aux cheveux blancs et qu'il lui répondait par un regard de défi.

Au cours de l'année, chacun se parlèrent de temps à autre mais comme les années précédentes au bout de quelques mois, ils cessaient toute communication entre eux.


	2. Un début à tout

**Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin.**

**[Hérodote]**

* * *

Hiccup discutait avec Sandy lorsque le Poudlard Express arrivait à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Une fois le train totalement stoppé, Sandy ouvrit la porte du compartiment et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout un flot d'élèves étaient aussi dans le couloir. Le garçon de petite taille fut alors embarqué, coincé entre des élèves plus grands, vers la sortie du train la plus proche. Hiccup, bien que plus grand que son camarade, avait peur de subir le même sort.

Alors il cria au blond cuivré qui était déjà loin, de ne pas l'attendre.

Hiccup se rassit sur la banquette, en attendant qu'il y ait moins de monde pour sortir à son tour.

.

Raiponce discuter avec Tooth et Varek lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le train était arrivé à destination.

Ses amis de Poufsouffle sortaient du compartiment suivis de près par la blonde quand elle vit que ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient à présent jusqu'aux chevilles, risquaient de se faire marcher dessus et de traîner dans la poussière. Elle dit à ses compagnons : " Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoindrez à la Grande Salle!".

Une fois seule dans le compartiment, Raiponce tressa ses cheveux soigneusement.

.

Merida parlait avec Bunny,un de ses plus grands amis quand les élèves pressés de sortir du train, s'agitaient dans le couloir.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'un gris-noir, se dirigea vers la sortie du compartiment lorsqu'il jugea que la foule à l'extérieur était en nombre acceptable. Merida se leva aussi, prit son sac négligemment et le regretta aussitôt.

Son sac qui était mal fermé étala alors instantanément toutes les affaires qu'il contenait.

Elle poussa un long soupir, dit au Gryffondor qu'elle le verrait plus tard puis marmonna des choses à propos des fermetures éclairs tout en ramassant ses affaires.

.

Jack écoutait Flynn et Macintosh discuter tandis qu'il fixait à travers la fenêtre le quai.

Alors que ses amis étaient sortis du compartiment, lui avait eu la sagesse (_sagesse? Jack Frost? Combinés? Ahah_) de rester assis en attendant qu'il y ait moins de monde. Et apparemment quitte à se retrouver seul.

* * *

Lorsque Raiponce sortit de son compartiment, elle vit sur sa droite une rousse.

La Poufsouffle l'appela et lui fit des signes de la main.

Merida s'avança et la salua à son tour.

Quand elles entendirent, à leur gauche une porte de compartiment coulisser.

La demoiselle blonde se précipita vers le garçon aux yeux verts alors que la Gryffondor la suivait.

Lorsque Jack sortit de son compartiment, au loin sur sa gauche il vit trois personnes discuter.

Il sortir en dernier du train quelques temps après eux.

Une fois dehors, il les vit attendre une calèche. Soudain le Serpentard reconnu les trois personnes qu'il avait rencontré l'année précédente. Il s'exclama d'un "C'est une blague?".

Raiponce et tous ses amis se retournèrent vers la provenance du bruit.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut le garçon, elle marcha dans sa direction toute sourire, suivie d'Hiccup et de Merida qui leva les yeux ver le ciel en soufflant avant d'entamer sa marche.

Ils se saluèrent lorsqu'une calèche arriva.

Ça devait être la dernière donc ils n'avaient as le choix, ils devaient y monter ensemble. A moins de vouloir faire le trajet à pied.

Une fois dans la calèche, Hiccup et Raiponce qui étaient face à face discutèrent des nouvelles créatures qu'ils aimeraient étudier aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Jack et Merida participaient également à ce cours mais s'en fichait royalement.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient aussi occupés à se disputer.

Le Serpentard qui s'ennuyait avait engagé la conversation avec sa camarade qui évitait son regard, exaspérée, par:

_T'inquiète hein, moi aussi je suis pas jouasse de me trouver en face de ta tête qui s'est apparemment faite greffée plusieurs paillassons sur la tête.

Merida l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en demandant "T'as dit quoi là Mr. Freeze?". Jack sourit machiavéliquement, il allait s'amuser.

_P'têtre que si tu y avais l'inscription "Welcome Home", les gens apprécieraient d'autant plus de t'écraser au Quidditch.

_Bien sur, tu en profitera pour te faire tatouer "abruti" sur le front, comme ça les gens perdraient pas de temps avec toi.

_Comme tu fais là, tu veux dire?

_Ben j'ai pitié de toi, j'avoue.

_Oh merci! Ça me touche! Vraiment! Attends pour te remercier je vais t'offrir une brosse, tu sais c'est pour les cheveux.

_Sinon ta connerie tu va en faire un livre ou?

_Si je t'en en lance un, de livre justement, tu arriveras à l'attraper? Ça vaut pas le vif d'or mais c'est déjà ça.

_Ah oui, Frost attrapeur en titre, j'avais oublié.

_Comme le peigne.

_J'vais t'en foutre une tu sais?

_J'attends qu'ça Fifi Brindacier.

La Gryffondor se leva d'un bond mais elle tourna sa tête vers Hiccup qui lui disait qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers sa cible, celle-ci était déjà descendue de la calèche et était déjà assez loin.

Le garçon en profita pour crier:

"Vraiment rouquine, tu n'arrives à rien!" et ricana.

"J'vais le tuer", grogna la rousse tandis que Raiponce et Hiccup se lançaient des regards amusés.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, chaque élève étaient assis à la table de sa maison respective et discutaient avec leurs camarades.

Jack, assis à la table des Serpentard, discutait du programme de Quidditch de cette année avec son amie Astrid, capitaine de l'équipe. Et à sa gauche se trouvait Flynn qui parlait avec Rustik et Macintosh.

Raiponce, assise à la table des Poufsouffle, écoutait Tooth qui se trouvait à sa droite, s'extasier sur un métier moldu, dentiste.

Hiccup, assis à la table des Serdaigle, parlait du nouveau prof d'Astronomie avec Jamie, un troisième année.

Merida, assise à la table des Gryffondor, écoutait Bunny parler de ses nouveaux boomerangs.

Puis le groupe des premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, guidés par la codirectrice.

Le premier élève à s'asseoir sur le tabouret dont le nom était Damen Aflack, fut envoyé par le choixpeau à Serdaigle.

Les noms sur la liste se poursuivaient, et les maisons qui applaudissaient car ils recevaient une nouvelle recrue aussi.

"Sophie Bennet"

Jack releva la tête et regarda la petite fille blonde s'asseoir sur le tabouret et porter le choixpeau.

Il avait connu cette petite et surtout son frère, lorsque qu'enfants, ils faisaient de la luge ensemble.

Sophie fut envoyé à Serpentard, sous les applaudissement de ceux-ci.

Plus tard le nom d'"Hasmish Dunbroch" se fit appeler.

Merida fixa son frère, impatience de savoir où il allait être envoyé.

Hiccup et Raiponce se regardèrent, incrédules.

Jack soupira curieux, "un Dunbroch en plus?" sous le regard amusé de Rustik.

Le jeune garçon fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Il s'assit à côté de sa soeur qui applaudissait comme le reste de la table.

Puis "Harris Dunbroch" fut appelé.

"Des jumeaux?", pensèrent simultanément un brun, une blonde et un garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Le second roux fut envoyé dans la même maison que son frère et sa sœur sous les applaudissements enthousiasmés des Gryffondors.

"Hubert Dunbroch"

Flynn murmura à Jack "Quatre Dunbroch Jack!"

Pour réponse , le Serpentard roula des yeux.

"Gryffondor!" s'exclama le choixpeau.

Sous les hurlements de ces derniers, Jack soupira.

"Quatre Dunbroch, quatre roux, quatre Gryffondors!", reprit Flynn.

Puis le nom d'"Emma Frost" fut prononcé par la codirectrice.

Une petite brune s'avança timidement vers le tabouret.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance.

"Tu savais qu'il avait une sœur toi?"

"Ben non elle n'a pas les cheveux blancs", pfff...

Les gens sont vraiment stupides, grogna Jack.

Jack entendit même son prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, M. Geulfor glissait à M. Maximus, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques :

"Si elle est comme son aîné, autant se jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon tout de suite!"

La demoiselle fut envoyé à Serdaigle.

Les enfants continuèrent chacun, les uns après les autres, à porter le choixpeau puis se diriger vers la table de la maison à laquelle ils étaient alors destinés.

Vers la fin de la liste, il y eut le nom de "Barbara Barbie Toothiana Tooth".

Tooth murmura à Raiponce "C'est ma cousine, son nom étant trop long on la surnomme B-B Tooth".

Cette dernière fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Puis le directeur, au fort accent russe, commença son discours.

Il aborda le sujet de la forêt interdite, les étages interdits où si on voulait y aller on risquait de "mûrir dans d'atroces souffrances" -les premières années restèrent perplexes, tandis que les élèves plus âgés avaient l'habitude que leur directeur se trompe de mots.-, le couvre-feu, les escaliers mouvants, les multiples pièces secrètes et dangereuses, certaines serres où reposaient des plantes féroces et autres dangers alentours.

Et pourtant à Poudlard on est en sécurité, incroyable non?

Après ce discours qui avait effrayé beaucoup de premières années, le festin apparût soudainement sur les tables. A la plus grande joie de tous.

A la fin de ce dîner, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy et les autres préfets se levèrent pour guider les premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune respectives.

Jack qui s'était dirigé vers la sortie fut interrompu dans sa marche par un sac qui venait de nulle part. Le sac en question s'abattit sur le garçon comme un catcheur , une fois le Serpentard à l'intérieur, le sac se referma et voleta dans les airs en se dirigeant hors de la Grande Salle, sous les regards ébahis et peureux des élèves, les cris d'un Jack trimballé dans un sac volant et quelques rires provenant d'élèves en voyant la scène.

* * *

_Et voilà! Deuxième chapitre en ligne!_

_Juste quelques petites infos:_

_-Je suis vraiment nulle pour les titres_

_-Je mets beaucoup de smiley, mais j'essaye de me limiter que vous ne me preniez pas pour une kikoo ptdr mdr xdeiiii -bref_

_-je mets beaucoup de virgules et de "lorsque" (je suis comme ça acceptez moi comme je suis!)_

_-Alors pour les parenthèses avec écritures en italiques ce sont juste des petites remarques de ma part (généralement quand je fais ça c'est parce qu'il y a un jeu de mot pourri à faire et que je suis obligée de le dire xD)._

_-Fifi Brindacier, je viens de découvrir pourquoi elle s'appelait comme ça...elle est super forte et son nom est Brin d'Acier. Ma vie a changé._

_-Je précise que je pense que la fic' sera plus présente au niveau des personnages de Jack et Merida._

_-Ils sont en sixième année._

_-Pour B-B Tooth c'est surtout pour prononcer à l'anglaise les B ce qui donne Bibi Tooth - Baby Tooth (mais après lisez comme ça vous arrange !)_

_-Et à chaque fin de chapitre lorsqu'un personnage arrivera, j'expliquerai pourquoi je l'ai placé dans la maison tout ça tout ça!_

_alors __Jack__ et __Merida__ pour Serpentard et Gryffondor, ça s'était obligé !_

_C'est pour __Raiponce__ et __Hiccup__ que c'est plus compliqué, déjà mon avis est qu'Hiccup serait parfait à Poufsouffle mais je ne trouve pas du tout que Raiponce correspond à Serdaigle comparé au brun qui y correspond mieux. Donc voilà :) (oui la précision ce n'est pas mon truc)._

_Maximus:__ prof de soins aux créatures magiques parce que c'est un cheval (voili voilou xD)_

_Sandy:__ Serdaigle parce il est sage et techniqement pour faire un super sable qui endort les enfants faut être un érudit ! _

_Tooth__, __B-B Tooth__ et __Varek__: Poufsouffle parce qu'ils aiment travailler (Tooth et B-B Tooth, incontestable, et Varek rappelez-vous lors de Dragons lorsqu'il connaît par cœur la description des dragons)_

_Bunny__: Gryffondor et bien il est courageux (oui oui comme tout les personnages) mais dans ma tête c'est direct' Bunny à Gryffondor ! Comme ça en plus il y a toujours le contraste face à Frost et je le voyais trop bien ami avec Merida!_

_Flynn__, __Macintosh__, __Rustik__, __Astrid__: Serpentard car pour Flynn et Astrid (je pense qu'Astrid aurait bien été aussi en Gryffondor) ils sont déjà bien rusés et parviennent à leurs fins! (Comment ça je ne me foule pas pour me justifier?) Et je les voyais aussi bien amis avec Jack :D_

_Jamie__, __Emma__: Serdaigle parce pour Jamie il était super curieux pour le yéti et voilà...et Emma ben j'ai fait mon choix o-o_

_Sophie__: Serpentard parce qu'elle va toujours jusqu'à ses fins! Devant le portail spacio-temporel menant au terrier elle aurait pu ce dire "c'est peut etre dangereux" comme une Serdaigle mais non elle a foncé! Oui oui ma justification est pourrie !_

_Hamish__, __Harris__ et __Hubert__: Gryffondor, déjà de sur il fallait les trois ensemble et Grynffondor parce que... (Je ne suis pas très convaincante hein?)_

_North__: Directeur parce que c'est un leader! Notre papa noël a l'âme du leader, la taille du leader et la barde du leader!_

_***spoil films***_

_(Oui un vrai leader porte la barbe! Dans __Dragons__ et __Rebelle__, les chefs Stoïck et Fergus portent des barbes! Dans __Raiponce__, son père, qui est roi porte une barbe! Et finalement dans __les Cinq légendes__, le leader évident porte une barbe! Donc dans les films d'animations si vous voulez être un leader portez une barbe! C'est pour ça que Pitch a perdu! Pas de barbe pas de leader! -Il a même pas de sourcil! Sa pilosité est aussi invisible que lui-MOUHAHAHAHA)_

_-Les publications seront (normalement) très irrégulières ! (Désolée mais cette année faut bosser)_

_Sinon à part ça..._

**_Le chapitre vous a plus? Le chapitre ne vous a pas plus? Dîtes moi tout ! :D_**

_Et merci à __The Deadly Nadder__ pour la review! _


	3. Qui est prêt pour la rentrée?

**Si l'ennui était mortel, l'école serait un cimetière.  
**

* * *

Jack était trimballé comme un sac de patate (_si t'es une petite patate comme moi, tu as intérêt à courir vite si tu veux pas finir en frite ! 8D_). Il ne faisait que rouler et se prendre ses propres membres dans ce foutu sac. Le sac n'arrêtait pas de slalomer entre les murs de l'école et en flottant de manière proche du plafond. Les cris du garçon se transformèrent rapidement en grognements et jurons. Ces derniers interpellèrent les élèves et qui levaient les yeux au passage. Les premières années étaient terrifiés et se disait « C'est quoi cette…école ? ». Les secondes et troisièmes années restaient perplexes. Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années riaient alors que les sixièmes et septièmes années applaudissaient le fait que Jack Frost soit ENFIN trimballé dans un sac et peut être jeté dehors. Ah non…ce n'était peut être que le point de vue des Gryffondors.

Lorsque le sac passa au-dessus de la tête des amis de l'élève, Rider cria : « ET JACK SURTOUT T'EMBALLE PAS ! ». Il eut pour réponse un vague et flou : « VIENS M'AIDER COUILLON ! », qui fit plier de rire le petit groupe.

Voyant qu'apparemment l'air était toujours sous lui, Jack poussa un juron.

Puis le sac tomba soudainement sur un escalier. Il le sut puisqu'il se bouffa la marche lorsqu'il atterrit. L'escalier en colimaçon bougea, tandis que le Serpentard se frottait sa mâchoire endolorie.

Puis l'escalier s'arrêta. Et le sac se fit rouler et le contenu avec. Le garçon ne s'était pas positionné en roulade et roulait…comme un carré.

« Le voilà enfin ! », dit une voix à l'accent russe.

Le nœud du sac se desserra enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de l'élève. Il ouvrit le sac et vit un homme imposant tout souriant.

_Qu'es-ce que…

_Aaah le voilà ! Jack Frost !

_Woaa… c'est pas vrai.

Le directeur fit un signe de la main et le garçon se fit soulever par magie du sac en poussant un « EEEEH ».

_J'espère que le voyage t'a plu.

_Eu oui, j'adore être fourré dans un sac et balancé à travers toute l'école !

_Tant mieux c'était mon idée !

Le garçon observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était un grand bureau où des sculptures de glace se mouvaient. Un train glissait sur un pont de voie ferrée et continuait son trajet dans les airs en faisant un looping aérien.

_Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Dès le premier jour je me retrouve envoyé dans le bureau du directeur, j'ai dû faire une grosse bêtise. (_ohoh pourquoi est-ce que mon esprit devient-il tordu ?_)

_ Ah Toi ? Grosse bêtise ? Tu bats tout les records ! Mais c'est pas grave, on ferme les yeux disons qu'on a lavé ton armoire.

_Armoire… ?

_Car maintenant tu es PREFET !

Deux torches s'allumèrent, des trompettes se mirent à jouer dans le bureau sous l'enthousiasme du barbu et une lettre se déposa dans les mains du garçon.

Ce dernier, tout d'abord absolument incompréhensif de la situation fit éteindre les torches en les glaçant et gela le sol autour de lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je veux devenir un préfet ?

_Bien sur tu veux. Musique !

_ NON pas de musique !

Il y eu un petit silence. Oui North, tout le monde n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que toi.

_Ecoutez tout ça est très flatteur mais..je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut. Les préfets sont sérieux et prévenants. Et moi… je suis généralement celui que les préfets surveillent. Les responsabilités tout ça…c'est pas mon truc. J'suis pas un préfet.

_Jack… Tu n'as pas compris la mission des préfets. Chaque élève ici présent est comme une sphère lumineuse. Et qu'il soit Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle, qu'il soit coquin ou gentil, vous devez les protéger.

*Dafuck ?*

_Sauf votre respect…je ne pense pas qu…

_Bon nous sommes accord alors ! Toi préfet !

_Trouvez quelqu'un de plus comp…

_Au reboire Jack et BONNE RENTREE !

Le jeune homme essaya de s'imposer mais le sorcier le fit flotter légèrement au dessus du sol et sortir de son bureau.

Mis à la porte, Jack eut les images brusques des quelques minutes qui venaient de se passer et en exprima un « Hein ? » d'incompréhension et partit, susceptible qu'on ne l'ai pas laissé choisir, vers son dortoir.

* * *

« Apparemment il y a un un nouveau préfet à Serpentard »

« Un garçon de sixième année »

« J'crois qu'il joue au Quidditch »

« Son nom je crois que c'est Jaref Aust…non Jef Frast ou Jean Fort…Jules Raust ? Aaah 'sais plus »

Jack Frost traversa la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis lorsqu'il entendit différentes conversations. Déjà énervé par sa nouvelle fonction, il l'était davantage en remarquant que les élèves avaient déjà oublié qui il l'était. Malgré ses efforts… Faire de grandes pistes de glace pour faire glisser les profs, faire neiger dans les dortoirs des autres maisons, congeler la nourriture d'une personne juste une seconde avant que cette dernière enfonce profondément ses dents à l'intérieur, sans oublier ses victoires aux matchs de Quidditch ou ses embrouilles avec une certaine rousse lors de ces matchs, et la suite d'une liste de divers « taquineries » qu'il avait fait à des élèves durant les cinq années précédentes..

Tout ceci était l'œuvre de Jack Frost. Cela lui avait valu une courte popularité de quelques jours accompagnée généralement de punitions dont la durée était de quelques mois.

Le garçon s'assit à côté de Flynn et face à Astrid qui ignorait royalement Rustik.

« Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau préfet ici à Serpentard. Tu ne seras plus seule. Tu sais si j'avais été l'heureux élu, je t'aurais protégé et tout… Quoique ça ne veut pas dire que t'en as besoin hein, ça aurait juste été un honneur ! »

_Ca ne sert à rien d'argumenter mec, c'est moi le nouveau préfet.

Par cette déclaration, la blonde leva un sourcil tandis que Flynn regarda son ami avec de grands yeux puis faisant une mine dramatique, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et dit :

« Mais…Jack…Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Nous ne pourrons donc plus emmerder le monde comme avant ?, le garçon aux cheveux blancs commença à demander au brun ce qu'il lui prenait mais ce dernier lui posa son index sur la bouche et fit « Shhh…ne dis rien » en tournant la tête avec exagération puis revint, et en plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux de son ami et dit : « Nos attaques anonymes, le mattage des filles, les triches qu'on préparait si bien…Je ne peux croire que ce soit la vérité… Ô RAGE ! Ô DESESPOIR ! JOUR FUNESTE ! –tout les élèves de la Grande Salle se retourna vers ces cris, « qu'est-ce qu'il a à beugler lui ? » grogna Merida à l'autre bout de la salle- Comment allons-nous faire pour nous éclater…A présent que tu es préfet ! » Il termina cette déclaration par un rire qui fit encore plus bouder Jack.

Jamie qui était allé voir sa sœur, fit demi-tour à la table des Serdaigles et retranscrit ce qu'il avait entendu à Hiccup et Sandy, Hiccup alla dire bonjour à Raiponce qui était avec Tooth, qui était allée voir Bunny qui discutait avec Merida.

Les Gryffondors débattaient sur le pourquoi des beuglements de Rider tandis qu'ils se faisaient réprimander par Tooth, et que Raiponce observait la scène avec de grands yeux curieux.

_Il a dû se rendre compte que son meilleur pote était un crétin…

_Pire encore qu'il avait un cerveau, rajouta le préfet de Gryffondor

_Merida, Aster !, s'exclama Tooth

_Ce n'est aucune de ces raisons là, Flynn a « beuglé » car Frost est préfet de Serpentard., dit Hiccup en arrivant.

_QUOI ?!

Raiponce se mit à demander : « Mais on ne devient pas préfet à partir de la cinquième année ? »

Bunny lui s'écria : « Jack Frost ? Préfet ? A la limite qu'ils prennent l'élève Lacigogne » *****

La rousse dit : « Nous sommes perdus. »

La préfete Poufsouffle s'extasia : « Jack Frost ? Celui aux dents blanches comme la neige ayant fondu au soleil ? »

Et eut pour réponse un regard interrogateur de ses camarades.

_Enfin…bref…

_Et comment tu es au courant Hiccup ?, demanda une blonde aux grands yeux verts

_Jamie parlait à sa sœur, qui était à la table des Serpentards du coup…

_Pourquoi Jamie parlait à la sœur de Frost ?

_Non il parlait à sa sœur à lui, la sœur de Frost est à Serdaigle…

_Alors la sœur de Jack est allée se renseignée à la table des Serpentards et est revenue à la table des Serdaigles pour parler à Jamie ?, essaya de comprendre Tooth.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait voir son frère sans raison ?

_Parce que c'est son frère peut être ? Tu sais Merida c'est Jack Frost, mais c'est son frère, ajouta Aster.

_Non mais je veux dire, en plus de gaspiller son temps avec le glaçon, c'est une première année elle devrait être intimidée par les autres maisons et élèves...

_Mais si elle a le même caractère que son frère ce ne doit pas être le cas… tu te souviens de lui en première année ?

_Que trop bien…

_Moi vaguement…, Raiponce essayait de chercher dans ses souvenirs mais… (_Elle avait du mal car Jack Frost n'est qu'un ~souveniiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! MOUHAHAHAHA_)

_Pareil j'ai un vague souvenir...il n'était pas brun ?

_Ah ben on ne doit pas se rappeler du même alors…

_Donc pourquoi Emma serait allée voir son frère puis Jamie ?

_Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas Emma ! C'était Sophie que Jamie était allé voir !

_Aaaaah !

_Deux secondes…c'est qui ces gens ?

_Pmph…tu pourrais faire un effort pour retenir les gens d'hier !

_Désolée d'être occupée à surveiller que trois têtes rousses ne mettent pas feu à la table des Gryffondors !

_Belle métaphore...

_Malheureusement ce n'en était pas une, dit Bunny en se posant la main sur le front.

_Ils vont nous donner du travail tes frères…

_Je suis le seul à me demander comment ils ont failli mettre le feu à la table ?, dit un Hiccup intrigué

_Mais oui c'est vrai…ils ont de si puissants pouvoirs que ça ?

_Non non ils sont juste…turbulents…

_J'sais pas comment ils ont fait mais dès le premier jour ils avaient des Crachefires et essayaient d'en mettre dans la dinde.

_Da fuck ?

_On peut dire que c'est une forme d'enthousiasme !

_Ouais ben le problème c'est que si ils sont trop enthousiastes, ma mère m'enverra tout à la gueule tandis qu'eux seront innocentés.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur discussion mouvementée puis une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, ils allèrent à leur premier cours.

* * *

_Raiponce tu sais ce qu'on a ?

_Cours de métamorphose !, dit elle joyeuse d'aller à son premier cours de l'année.

* * *

Ils étaient tous installés. Hiccup s'était mis à côté de Sandy au troisième rang et rangée du milieu, Raiponce, à côté de Tooth, était juste devant ces derniers, Merida était à côté d'Aster au quatrième pupitre sur la rangée de droite. Flynn et Jack, arrivés en retard, n'eurent donc pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir au derrière les Gryffondors.

Une fois _tous _les élèves installés, ils se mirent tous à discuter.

« Flynn, sauve moi, un hérisson hippie orange, sauvage et probablement dangereux me cache la vue. »

La demoiselle à la chevelure hérissienne hippique orangée et sauvage (_hérissienne et hippique… je révolutionne la langue française ok ?_) se retourna avec un regard noir.

Bunny se retourna aussi et dit à Jack : « Ah t'es là toi ? »

« J'me disais à propos de situation capillaire Jacky, il y a un vieux conte où une fille est enfermée dans une tour et son prince dit « Déroule ta chevelure » pour qu'elle lance ses longs cheveux et qu'il puisse monter la tour en s'aidant de ces cheveux. Tu me suis jusque-là ? », commença Flynn sur un ton conspirateur tandis que son ami acquiesça. « Imagine que Merida soit l'héroïne de cette histoire…si elle envoie sa « chevelure » nous sommes d'accord le garçon n'en ressort jamais vivant ? ».

« Tout à fait mon pote ! Mais vu sa famille le titre de son histoire serait « L'ours mal léché et la rousse mal brossée ! » tandis qu'ils riaient, la concernée soulevait ses sourcils d'un air qui disait « Nan mais t'es sérieux là ? », et le garçon aux cheveux blancs ajouta « Le cauchemar de toute brosse…les cheveux de Merida Dunbroch ! ».

« L'congelé, j'te préviens je fais preuve de beaucoup de self-control mais si tu continues tu vas le regretter. »

Il sourit avec une étincelle dans les yeux et d'un geste de la main très calme, il envoya quelques flocons sur le visage de la demoiselle. Hiccup et Raiponce observaient la scène, et la blonde s'exclama d'un joyeux :

« Merida il te taquine juste ! »

Mais cette dernière ne le voyait pas comme ça, ça dépassait les taquineries. Elle avait vu ses yeux qui avaient une étincelle machiavélique et son sourire satisfait. Elle ne put donc s'empêcher de bondir pour essayer de frapper cet abruti.

C'est à ce moment qu'une femme brune entra dans la pièce. Elle venait du fond de la pièce et interpella d'un « MERIDA ! » sévère la rousse survoltée. D'un coup de baguette elle fit retourner et asseoir, bien droite, l'élève et continua de traverser gracieusement la classe. Une fois qu'elle eut été devant son bureau, elle dit :

« Bonjour chers élèves pour votre sixième année de cursus scolaire et pour votre premier cours de métamorphose cette année. Comme vous le savez déjà je suis Eleanor Dunbroch, directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison Gryffondor. De plus je suis un animagus. »

Sur ces mots, elle se transforma en un ours de pelage noir sous les différents regards étonnés, émerveillés, blasés, endormis et neutres des élèves. Puis revint à sa forme humaine.

« Cette année nous avons beaucoup de travail, et il est nécessaire que je ne sois pas interrompueà chaque cours par certaines _personnes_. », ajouta la professeure en regardant quatre élèves au fond.

« Maman Ours est sévère ! », glissa Jack à sa camarade.

« Monsieur Frost, je vous prierai pour vous-même et votre réussite scolaire de vous concentrer dès à présent à mon cours ainsi que vous Mademoiselle Dunbroch. »

«Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est l'iceberg qui m'parle ! »

« MERIDA ! », en partant de rouge écarlate le visage d'Eleanor retrouva une teinte normale et apaisée en quelques secondes, « Nous discuterons de ton comportement à la fin du cours. ».

_Et merde…, murmura la rousse

« A présent ouvrez vos livres à la page 568. »

_Et merde…hey Flynn t'as pris ton livre ?

_Et m…

* * *

**Faut ****bien**** commencer la rentrée !**

*****_référence au film –version québécoise je crois- où lorsque l'Homme de la lune choisit un nouveau gardien, les gardiens se demandent qui va être le nouvel élu et Tooth dit en voyant Sandy avec un trèfle au dessus de la têle « Le farfadet irlandais ? », et on voit à côté Bunny qui dit « Pas la cigogne, pitié pas la cigogne» et là on voit Jack Frost et le lapin ajoute «Euh…je retire mes paroles La cigogne c'est parfait. »_

_Voili voilu j'suis désolée à avoir mis si longtemps et j'ai un peu sorti les persos de leur caractère habituel... c'est que ça faisait une semaine que je bloquais sur la suite du premier paragraphe du coup j'ai pas fait attention à tout bien respecter! Désolée je me rattraperais la prochaine fois!_

_Alors pourquoi Eleanor en directrice adjointe, prof et Gryffondor?_

_Déjà Eleanor sévère au grand coeur ça m'a directement fait pensé à MccGonagall (désolée pour la fausse orthographe de son nom, je galère toujours). Surtout qu'elle a une robe verte 8D. Et la Mme, elle croit en la magie, elle s'transforme en ours, est super courageuse et fait l'éducation de Merida et de plus on dirait que c'est plus elle qui gouverne le royaume que son mari, donc elle a droit à une moitié de bénéfices de la direction de Poudlard!_

_Bref..._

**_Ce chapitre vous a t-il plus? Ne vous a pas plus? Dîtes-moi tout! :D_**

_Sur ce... Bonsoir ! et Bonne Soirée!_


End file.
